1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with increased aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely used, operating via alignment of liquid crystal molecules changed by application of an electrical field, altering the path of light therethrough. Typically, an LCD includes two opposite substrates with a gap therebetween occupied by liquid crystal. Both substrates are formed with electrodes to control orientation and arrangement of the liquid crystals, according to which images are displayed on the LCD panel in which bright or dark dots are generated where light passes or is blocked.
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a conventional liquid crystal panel 100 comprising an array substrate 102, a color filter substrate 104 and liquid crystals 106 therebetween. Typically, ball spacers 108 separate the substrates to allow injection of liquid crystals 106. Ball spacers 108, however, generate light leakage and shift and lower mechanical strength.
Consequently, photo spacers are currently widely used, while still blockage to avoid light leakage. Therefore, it is beneficial to develop a display device with photo spacers without light leakage, and color shift.